Enfield
Enfield, (2006 pop.: 3415), is a Canadian exurban community located in the Shubenacadie Valley on the border of Hants and Halifax counties. Specifically, Enfield exists in both the East Hants Municipal District and the Halifax Regional Municipality and is divided by the Shubenacadie River. The history of European settlement of Enfield, covers a period of over 175 years. Grants of land around what is now Enfield, were given after 1760. The first was given to Benjamin Franklin, a parcel of land on the side of the Shubenacadie River opposite the main part of the present village. A Mr. Hall was hired by Franklin to take charge of the grant, and to operate a Wayside Inn. The Grand Lake East area was the location of another grant, 1100 acres that was given to a man by the name of Uniacke. Several men, of the name McDonell, now own this land. Another grant of land was given to Jacob Horne Sr., a German who enlisted in the 42nd Highland Regiment. Horne; being familiar with the coast of Nova Scotia, accompanied General Wolfe as a pilot, fighting under him at Quebec in 1759. Jacob's son, Andrew Horne was the first settler in Enfield district, clearing a farm in the wilderness near the lock at Horne Settlement. Enfield became a village comparatively late in the history of Nova Scotia, it does not appear in any early census of the province. Early people living in the area were probably listed under Nine Mile River, Douglas or 'The Crossing'. (Enfield was previously known as 'The Crossing'.) It is recorded that Enfield was named at a public meeting, called at Malcolm's Pottery in 1862. Thomas B. Donaldson, suggested the name Enfield. In 1863, due to his interest and perseverance, the name “Enfield” was officially adopted as the name for the settlement. It has been said that he took a fancy to the name when he resided in the town of Enfield Connecticut. On selling out his general store business in 1867, he purchased the Hall farm located in the OX-Bow on the Hants side of the Shubenacadie River, crossed by the bridge on Highway No. 1. This farm was operated by his son Charles F. For the years 1900 – 1950, and the old homestead is now part of the large modern home owned by his grandson, Frank C. Donaldson. Firmly established as a permanent resident in 1871, Thomas B. drew a plan for a church building in the village. His plan was adopted and the building erected within the year. Eleven men went to the woods to get out logs – some of these were T. Kenty, C. Todd, Lang, Miller, and the Halls. The 105th anniversary of this church was celebrated on June 20, 1976, when every pew was filled. It is now a part of the United Church of Canada, but at the time the building was Methodist. The population of Enfield increased due to the work on the Shubenacadie Canal and the Railway to Truro. The first school was built at Horne Settlement, and serviced young and old alike. Among some of the schoolteachers was Miss Sarah Hanson who came out of the state of Maine, with others who were interested in investing in the Shubenacadie Canal. Later a school was built at Enfield and the school in Horne Settlement was done away with. The area is primarily a bedroom community for those working in HRM or at the Halifax Stanfield International Airport. Situated near the halfway point between Halifax and Truro, Enfield was once home to a prominent railway station constructed by the Nova Scotia Railway and later the Intercolonial Railway; it has since been demolished. During the mid-19th century, a system of locks on the Shubenacadie River in Enfield assisted small vessels in navigating from the Bay of Fundy to nearby Shubenacadie Grand Lake as part of the Shubenacadie Canal. The Enfield Rugby Football Club (Established 2007) won the NSRFU Summer Division II Championship against the Halifax Tars 26-12 after completing an undefeated 8-0 season.They were also the Truro 7's Indoor Rugby Men's Div 'A' Champions for 2009. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Halifax County